


Chokkan

by Ninjababe



Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly, Highlander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne'll be in his bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokkan

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Ithildin's fault. She put the idea in my head... So, here we go.
> 
> Thanks go to Ithildin for doing a quick betaread as she glanced it over.

Jayne watched as Inara's current 'customer' arrived on Serenity. After a quick glance to the Companion, he growled out, "I'll be in my bunk."

Moving through the ship, he climbed down the ladder into his quarters and shut the door. Rolling his neck to work out the kink, he strode across his pristine room to a shelf on the far bulkhead, picked up a small pair of shears, and stared at one of his prized possessions; an over six-hundred-year-old bonsai. Almost as loved as Vera, he had nurtured it from his time in the CIA, and it still thrived, due to a UV lamp and part of his water rations.

Let the others think he was off masturbating in a pigsty. He liked his current persona. Besides… there wasn't any reason he couldn't do that later…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's short, but the idea ended there.
> 
> Basically, we were watching Chuck, where Adam Baldwin plays a gun-happy CIA agent who's dream job is to go undercover and kill a bunch of people (Sound familiar?). Then, we find out he keeps bonsai! Then, Ithildin says she can see Jayne on Firefly do that, and wouldn't it be a perfect hold over if he was an immortal. I glared, growled, and had to type it in to get rid of the idea...
> 
> As for the title... Chokkan is a traditional style of bonsai in Japan.


End file.
